Panini
Panini is an 11-year old girl and one of the main characters in the series. She became a great chef under the tutelage of her teacher, Ms. Endive. She has a huge crush on Chowder and tries to get closer to him despite him not wanting to become more than friends. Appearance Panini is a pink bunny/cat (cabbit). She has her ears tied like pigtails/ponytail and has rose colored eyes. Her regular outfit is a yellow dress with light green polka-dots and a light green heart in the middle of the dress. She has green show and a polka-dotted hair band that ties her ears. Personality Panini is very loyal to Ms. Endive and gets punished by her whenever she fails her, according to "The Apprentice Games". Panini always obeys Ms. Endive's demands, even if it means hurting Chowder. ]] Panini is also a good Sniffleball player. In one episode, Panini thought that she and Chowder had a Bluenana Baby. Panini also has a dark side, like when she violently forced Chowder to hold her hand and when she almost beat Gazpacho into a pulp. She sometimes seems to dislike Gorgonzola due to his constant bullying of Chowder. Relashonship With Chowder Panini has a tremendous crush on Chowder. She calls Chowder "Num Nums" in almost all the episodes she is found in and in another episode this whould be becuse Chowder eats alot food, she called him "future husband". Although Chowder does not return feelings for Panini, as he responds with "I'm not your boyfriend!", she tries to spend every chance she gets with Chowder usually making up excuses like in the episode "Bruised Bluenana". At the end of "Chowder's Girlfriend", she refused to marry Chowder and decided to just be friends, but in the later episodes, her huge crush on Chowder comes back. She becomes envious when any girl becomes aquainted with Chowder (i.e: Marmalade in A Faire to Remember) and will perform desperate attempts to steer his attention back to her. ﻿Panini always trys to kiss Chowder, Chowder rarely doesn't say "AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!' Rarely,Panini somethings acts a little crazy when it comes to Chowder,she whould say to Chowder, 1: "Hi Chowder." 2: "Hey Num Nums." _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Panini once said Panini (Looks at Mung wearing Chowder's hat)"..Chow-" Mung:"AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!" Panini's Schemes to get Chowder to be her Boyfriend (in no particular order): * Hugging and kissing him on the cheek after Chowder put on a show for her. * Offering him a discount on her homemade cookies. * Running for President to have the right to marry him. * Hooking him up with a fishing hook. * Telling Chowder that he has to kiss the bluenana to make it better but telling him he has to close his eyes, and then moving the bluenana in an attempt to trick Chowder into kissing her. * Getting data from Schnitzel about Chowder and his personal life in "Schnitzel Quits". * Distracting Chowder from the sniffleball game. * Aiding Mung to get flossberries in exchange of Chowder's hand in "Banned From The Stand". * In Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas, she tried to kiss him with a gristletoe. * Tutoring him for the B.L.T. exam. * Talking about how she was Chowder's future wife and mother of his twelve babies. * Trying to woo him with a dress and makeup in Endive's Dirty Secret. * Joining Mung Daal's Production Catering Service in the episode The Dinner Theater. * Using Ceviche as her "boyfriend" to make Chowder jealous from "A Faire to Remember." * Marries Chowder and has 50 babies with him in Chowder Grows Up. * Panini tries to find Chowder while she's wearing Chowder's rip off shirt after Panini tries to trick Chowder in "The Bruised Bluenana" . Trivia * She is currently the only female Cat/Bunny/Bear, except for Ambrosia. *She open's a bakery and has a apprentice named Ambrosia when she grows up. *She is named after a sweet bread pastry which is ironic since she grows up to be a pastry chef. *Originally stated by C.H Greenblat, her name was going to be Borlotti. *Also stated by the creator, she was going to have pointy ears and wear something with her face being the only thing not covered. She was going to instead of being in love with Chowder, be a bully to him having them have a relashonship like Tommy and Angelica Pickles from Rugrats. However, the creator dropped the pointy ears idea as he felt it did'nt fit with the round shapes of Chowder and he did'nt like characters like Angelica and thought he needed to make her cuter and sweeter. *She has never said her own name in the series. *She has broken the fourth wall once. *She is shown to have a dislike for Gorgonzola. *Chowder has kissed her on the cheek once in Hey, Hey, Its Knishmas. *Chowder and Panini are friends as he does deeply care about her but he does'nt want them to be more. *C.H Greenblat stated the reason Chowder does'nt share the same feeling as she does is Chowder is too young to fall in lovewith females so it would frustrate him in a more fun way. *When Panini gets very angry she turns into a black cat. *She once dressed like Cyndi Lauper from "Girls Just Want To Have Fun". *She is younger than Ceviche. *Despite having tall ears she can fit them in small hats. *She stated she wanted 12 babies while Chowder if he decided to settle down would have 1 if he and Panini married. When they marry they end up with 50 children. Gallery 0052.jpg|Flenguin Panini trying to give Chowder warmth in The Brain Freeze Me and Chowder about to kiss by Chowder Panini.jpg|Panini attempting to trick Chowder into kissing her in the Bluenana episode C007S062 013.jpg|Panini's Knishmas clothes in Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Panini39.jpg Panini27.PNG Chowder-The bruised bluenana Epicpart.PNG Panini41.jpg Paninianimeeyes.jpg The Bruised Bluenana053 0001.jpg The Bruised Bluenana019 0001.jpg PANINI42.JPG Tumblr lw5hxdBs4U1qcxgfmo1 500.gif|Panini in her fancy and seductive outfit Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Heros Category:Former Villains Category:List of articles Category:Kids Category:Main Character